


Come Over?

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [4]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, I probably did, I'll make it one, I'm running on no sleep whatsoever, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Frank Iero, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Smut, So I'm not gonna bother tagging that, Sort Of, They're in high school but they're of age?, Top Gerard Way, also maybe, first heat, first heat?, let me know if I missed a tag, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Frankie's first heat and he wants Gee.





	Come Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just porn because yay, who doesn't love that? Another ABO because it's my favourite universe to write and I love the dynamics of it. Sort of edited? I haven't slept so there's bound to be a mistake or two. Please comment (your opinions and nice things) and kudos! ALSO! If anyone want's to roleplay frerard (or ya know, other bandoms, please message me on here or on instagram at destielsnot!)

Frank bit his lip, tossing on his bed and grabbing the covers with his hands tightly. He let out a pained whimper, eyes watering as he scented at his pillow with his cheek. One thing he was not expecting, was his heat to be this painful. They never taught him that in his health class, that's for sure.

He tried everything and he was still hard, achingly so. And that wasn't even the worst of it. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out, his skin itchy and hot to the touch. Sweat was beading at his forehead and nape, rolling downwards and only slightly cooling him off. Slick was constantly leaking out of him, drenching his boxers and the sheets beneath him.

Overall, he felt like really, really disgusting and he wanted to shower but that was basically pointless, since he'd just end up like this again in a matter of minutes. Thoughts were filling his head, his instincts kicking into gear as his mind started going fuzzy.

It was like all he could focus on was the thought of an alpha, their knot stretching him open and breeding him till he was oh so full. He felt himself twitch at the idea of that, hole clenching around nothing but air.

Frank tugged off his boxers, flinging them onto the floor without a care. He could hear the '_thwump_' as it hit the hardwood floor. His hand reached down to grip his aching cock, the heat of his palm and fingers not doing him any favors. He stroked absentmindedly at a quick pace, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

"Fuck why aren't you working!" Frank asked his dick, giving up on masturbating since it wasn't helping at all. Instead he flipped over onto his stomach, rutting onto his mattress a few times in a futile attempt for some much needed relief.

Frank thunked his head onto his pillow, silently screaming into the foam until he felt the need to breath as he continued to rub his lower half against his bed. Fuck it, he knew what he needed. There wasn't a time where he was more grateful that his mom wasn't home.

Frank shuffled up, reaching aimlessly for his phone on the nightstand beside his bed with shaky hands. He let out a huff once he grabbed a hold of it, quivering fingers turning it on and opening his contact app. He wiped at his watering eyes with his free hand as he quickly clicked on the contact that read '**Gee**'.

His phone rang for a minute before Gerard answered on the other end, voice coming in a static as he spoke. "Hey Frank, what's up?"

Frank whined quietly before responding. Just the sound of Gerard's voice made his knees wobble, slick sliding down his raised thighs and pooling at the bend of his knees. "I - come over, please and thank you." The omega practically begged before quickly hanging up, not wanting Gerard to hear him moan. Though he figured that made no sense since that was basically inevitable.

He tossed his phone back onto his nightstand before letting out a frustrated moan, hand reaching behind himself. He prodded at his entrance with his index and middle finger, pushing in past the rim after a short moment. He could feel himself clench around the digits, his body automatically accepting the intrusion like it was made for it.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of himself, starting off slow and going quicker with each shove. His head hung low between his shoulders, dark brown curly strands falling into his face. His eyes were squeezed closed as he continued his ministrations at a fast pace, pushing in as far as he could until - "Fuck yes!" He practically shouted, body shaking as he rubbed against his prostate.

Slick covered his hand, sliding down onto his wrist making the slide of his fingers much easier. He added a third after a moment, relishing in the burn of the stretch that came afterwards. "Oh God,"

Frank shifted his head to the side, biting down on his upper-arm hard enough to draw blood as he continued to thrust into himself with his fingers roughly. His cock twitched, release feeling close but still oh so far away. God, this was practically torture. Heat had been coiling up in his stomach for hours, yet he still couldn't get off besides the occasional dry orgasm.

"Hey Frankie, you called and it sounded like you were in pain are you -" Frank heard as his bedroom door opened, his hand ceasing it's movements, fingers buried deep inside of himself as he looked over his shoulder. Gerard was stood in the doorway, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Gee," Frank whined, his ass automatically raising up higher in invitation as he pulled out his slick-coated fingers. "Please, please it hurts! Gee.." The omega moaned, missing the feeling of his own digits inside of himself. "Gerard..."

Frank rubbed his chest on his bed sheets, pert nipples grazing the cotton, ass swaying slightly as he whimpered out. "Fuck, Frank.. are you -" Gerard entered farther into the omega's bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Frank watched with hooded eyes as the alpha took in a big breath and walked forward.

"Want your knot Gee - please, need it so bad." Frank couldn't help but beg. The desire for a knot was so much stronger now that he could smell an alpha, and not just any alpha but Gerard. His scent was so good, musky with an undertone of something sweet, like apple pie. It made Frank's mouth water, tongue darting out to lick the excess drool that had threatened to drip down his chin.

Frank clenched and rubbed his thighs together, gaze following Gerard as he walked over slowly. He noticed how dark the alpha's eyes were, pupils expanded to fill out the irises. He noticed how his breaths were heavier, chest moving up and down as he stalked closer. He noticed every little detail that he could.

Gerard reached the side of the bed, his hand coming up to trace along Frank's back just lightly. The touch made the omega tingle, goosebumps forming on his pale skin as Gerard trailed his fingers down and down and down.

He gasped when he felt the alpha's finger's nudge at his entrance, trailing around his rim gently before pushing in. Frank moaned, his head dropping back down past his shoulders as his body quivered.

"Pl-please, more Gee... Need more. Fuck," Frank gasped out when Gerard's fingers brushed against his prostate, making his legs tense up.

"Just - just give me a minute." Gerard said in a rush, pulling his fingers out smoothly. Frank lifted his head to watch the alpha undress, his gaze following every single movement; the way his nimble hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them swiftly down along with his boxers.

Frank's eyes trailed along Gerard's hardened length, his breath speeding up at the sight of it. God he couldn't wait to have his cock in him, to take his knot. The omega bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and whimpering.

Frank practically sighed in relief when Gerard was finally fully undressed. Seeing his hard cock made him ever the more desperate, something within him literally aching with the need to be filled to the brim. He's never felt like this before - honestly, he felt like a desperate needy little whore.

Frank shifted a little, making more room for Gerard to get on the bed and join him, which the alpha did right away.

"On your back." Gerard commanded. Frank could practically hear the alpha in him coming through, and that sent delicious shivers throughout his body. He obliged within a second, getting onto his back and looking up at Gerard with wide eyes, spreading his legs invitingly. Frank's hands gripped the sheets beneath him in anticipation when Gerard got settled between his legs. The omega lifted them up, wrapping them around Gerard's waist and pulling him closer.

Gerard leaned down across Frank, his breath fanning over the omega's lips for a short moment before connecting them with his own. The kiss started slow but quickly got heated, teeth nipping into lower lips and tongues darting out to lick into the other's mouth. Fuck - Frank felt like he was on cloud nine, floating up and up.

Frank moaned when Gerard rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing into him. The alpha practically swallowed the sound greedily, downing it as his tongue licked at the roof of Frank's mouth.

"Knot me -" Frank mumbled between kisses, trying to pull Gerard even closer. "Fill me, please, Gee -"

"Shh." Gerard hushed, pulling Frank's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking roughly as he finally - fucking finally, pushed in. The omega's head lolled back slightly, a quiet 'ah' falling from his lips. His thighs squeezed around Gerard's waist, muscles tensing up.

"Move - move, G-Gee." Frank stuttered, his lower abdomen clenching as he released more slick.

"Fuck, you always this whiny?" Gerard asked in a growl as he pulled out and slammed back in to the hilt, hips flush against Frank's ass with every push he gave.

"N-no I d-dunno just," Frank's mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut once Gerard set up a brutal rhythm of thrusts, fast and hard and fuck Frank felt like he would cum any minute now, his own hips rocking down on their own accord to meet up with each shove he received.

"So fuckin' talkative," Gerard sniffed at Frank's neck, taking in his hot and sweet scent and giving a tentative lick to his gland. "It's so hot."

Frank willed his eyes to open up, just so he could watch Gerard trail hickies down his neck as he continued his ministrations, speeding up just the slightest and - "Holy fuck! God please, there, there!" Frank screamed, his eyes rolling back as Gerard pounded into his prostate.

The omega's fingernails dug into the sheets, grasping for something, anything to ground himself because he felt like he was going to fly away at any moment. The heat that had been coiling in his stomach for hours finally started to un-bunch.

Both of them were panting heavily in between moans, the air in the room hot with pheromones and the heat coming off of their bodies in waves. Everything was so overwhelmingly amazing; the smell of their scents combining, the sight of Gerard's body flush against his own, the rubbing of their skin. It felt like too much and not enough all at once.

Gerard bit down on Frank's collarbone, licking away at the blood that was drawn to the surface afterwards as he continued to thrust into him, mercilessly grinding into that special bundle of nerves located in the omega.

"S'close - so close alpha," Frank keened, his hands coming up to rest on Gerard's shoulders, gripping tightly as his body jolted. He could feel Gerard's forming knot catching on his rim with every shove, the action causing his thighs to quiver and toes to curl inwards.

Gerard reached a hand between their bodies, grabbing a hold of Frank's aching cock and giving a few tugs. Frank's eyes squeezed shut, mouth forming an 'o' around a loud moan as he finally came, muscles twitching with his release that he so fucking needed.

Gerard gave one final roll of his hips, knot locking him in place as he came deep in Frank with a groan. The alpha practically collapsed on top of Frank, face resting in the crook of the omega's neck as he caught his breath.

Frank struggled to keep his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist, his fingers and toes twitching as he came down from the post-coital bliss he was currently in.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's torso, carefully maneuvering himself and the omega so that they were laying down on their sides. The new position put less strain on the both of their bodies.

"That was - that was really good." Frank mumbled, opening his eyes after a few moments. "Amazing, even.."

Gerard grinned lazily, running his hand along the bumps of Frank's spine as he spoke. "You're fucking amazing, Frankie."

Frank bit his lip and smiled at the compliment, tilting his head forward and resting his forehead against Gerard's shoulder. He was exhausted, no doubt about that. Drowsiness hitting him like a ton of bricks, causing his eyes to droop and his breathing to fall heavy.

"Gee..."

"S'okay. Sleep." Gerard replied, his hand rubbing Frank's back gently in random patterns. The action was soothing enough to make the omega purr under his breath, his eyes blinking back sleep that he eventually gave into, a small smile still resting on his lips as he did so.


End file.
